The ballad of RWBY
by AFightingDreamer
Summary: A series of music inspired one-shots featuring various pairings. Feel free to submit pairing and song requests. (No yaoi, yuri, or mature stuff. At all.) I do not own any songs, characters, or combinations of the two, this fanfic is intended solely for the entertainment of others and will not be sold or claimed in any way, please support the respective official releases.
1. Crazy

**Wow this idea just would not go away! I got hooked on it as soon as I thought about, so I had to start writing immediately! To anyone reading this who is following my** **'A Link to the Present' story, I have not abandoned it! I am going to finish that story soon, I'm just going over a few things with my awesome new Beta reader, Shadowninja1011!**

**Anywho, I hope you hunters, and huntresses *wink* enjoy this little tidbit that assaulted my brain at 12:00 A.M. **

**Special cookie to those of you who can guess the song without looking up the lyrics!**

* * *

The Ballad of RWBY

All characters, quotes, and lyrics belong to their respective owners as I do not own any of them.

Chapter 1: Crazy

This was a bad idea, and Jaune knew it. He could go to prison, get expelled from Beacon Academy, or worse face an angry blonde's wrath. Why the last one you ask? Well, because said blonde's little sister was the one leading their little 'quest'. Ruby Rose, fifteen year old huntress-in-training and scythe/sniper rifle wielder extraordinaire, thought it would be awesome to go to watch the dust planes take off at sunset. Of course, not from the normal places, (cause who wants to do anything normal and not have to worry about getting locked up, right?) oh no, Ruby wanted to get close enough to feel the air from the engines taking off. Jaune was adamantly against it at first… but he never could say no to those big gray orbs that pleaded for him to go, or that criminally cute pout that made him feel like he'd kicked a defenseless puppy. She just looked so innocent, that he couldn't say no.

_~We drove right past that 'No Trespassing' sign…~_

He didn't know what got to him first. The way Ruby's eyes lit up when they reached their destination, a hill overlooking the airfield, or the perfect view they had of the sunset. Ruby ran forward, skipping a little bit and laughing, absolutely ecstatic about being there. She called out to Jaune, beckoning him over to her to watch. Jaune was mesmerized and rooted to the spot. The sun's setting rays gave him the most beautiful view he thought he'd ever live to see. She looked like an angel that God himself took time to craft perfectly. She huffed impatiently, pouting again. He snapped out of his daze and ran over, apologizing. Suddenly, the fears he had earlier didn't matter anymore. I mean hey, they had all night, right?

_~…that's when those cops came pulling up.~_

If anyone ever asked Jaune what his first thoughts were when he heard the police sirens behind him, he'd undoubtedly, if he was telling the truth, say, 'Man ain't this some $%! ?' The second thought was, 'Her sister is gonna kill me.' Ruby stood next to him, watching the cops getting out of their cars, and grabbed his hand. Electricity raced up Jaune's arm. Since when did that happen? He felt a bit lightheaded now and was extremely aware of two soft things pressing against his arm. 'Huh, she's definitely more physically mature than most girls her age… No! Head out of the gutter Jaune! We have a situation here!'

_~…but if I survive the night, I wouldn't change one thing…~_

It sounded crazy, even to him, but he still thought it regardless. There was just something about those blue lights shining around her, bringing out the pure freedom in her eyes. He didn't even hear the other cop questioning him, since he was too busy watching Ruby go wild, pleading with the cop that they weren't doing anything wrong. That's when she caught Jaune's eye. In that one look, her eyes going bright at the thought, she asked if they should run for it. Ok, that was crazy. Crazy as hell. His answer was immediate. Ah, there's that pout again. She looks way too innocent right now. He wondered if those cops would increase his sentence for causing such a cute girl to pout like that. His heart skipped a beat. Aww man... he was definitely in trouble now…

_~…they sure put those cuffs on quick…~_

Even as he was being led to the car, he could still hear Ruby doing her best to sweet talk them into letting her and Jaune go. Neither of them bought it, but Jaune did. Another skipped heartbeat. This is bad, how did this happen to him? The cops put them into the back of the same car, Jaune on the left, Ruby on the right. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when Ruby asked them for a light. It was painfully obvious that she didn't smoke. The cop didn't have much of a sense of humor though and slammed the door. She stuck her tongue out, childishly, but to Jaune, it was almost too cute. Ah, her sister is gonna kill him… Still, he regrets nothing. Another heartbeat skipped. Yep, there was no denying it anymore...

_~You were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart.~_

Man those cops were taking way too long, but neither of them cared much. They talked for a while, sharing stories of their childhood (Who knew Ruby's love for sweets came from a fight her and Yang had in a pastry shop?) and laughing at each other's antics. He was vaguely aware of how she seemed to scoot closer to him, her smile so infectious that he no longer cared about jail, expulsion, or even being sent to an early grave by a fiery blonde brawler. He, Jaune Arc, was in love with Ruby Rose. And it only took being put in the back of a cop car to realize it.

_~By the time they let us go…~_

He was already gone by the time they opened the doors. Not physically, but mentally. His mind was solely focused on the beautiful girl next to him that nothing else in the world mattered. An Ursa riding a Nevermore while battling a Beowolf could crash next to them and he wouldn't even blink. Love is a crazy thing, isn't it? He didn't even realize they were kissing until one of the cops cleared their throats. Ruby was blushing like crazy, his own face felt like it was on fire, but she looked like she was the happiest person in the world. Looking past the cops, he spied golden hair wreathed in flames. Aww man… Ah well. He wouldn't change this night for anything. There was only one thing he wanted to do now. Survive the night so he could kiss her again.

_~…I fell in love in the back of a cop car.~_


	2. Can I?

**I'm not real sure how I like the way this chapter turned out... but meh, i'll see what you guys think and improve it later. Maybe...**

**Jaune's dislike of dances are my own feelings towards dancing. I was a very awkward kid in elementary and middle school, so when a dance came up, I just watched. Prom was practically torture, but when you have a date, you have a date.**

**Also, something I want to add before it becomes a problem. No one has said anything yet, but it's bound to happen. Please do not write any reviews about 'canon pairings'. Nothing, at this point (pairing-weiss (XD)), is canon. Please, just don't.**

**Darkblaze40: Jaune, outrun a very angry older sister? He wouldn't get very far... XD**

**Frik1000: Thanks for pointing that out, I tried to fix the writing style in this chapter so that it wasn't 'that' literal. And yay for fluff! Also, yeah, i dislike yuri, yaoi, and most smut. White rose and bumblebee fans scare me the most... they're so... vicious... but i think that might be due to the fact that we haven't had any 'new' rwby for a while. Hopefully the fandom, all ships included, will calm down a bit and stop trying to rip each others throats out when the new season comes out. Cheers!**

**Hunter113: Well, Frik didn't say the title, but his review made me think he knew the song... so you both win! Cyber cookie for both of you! And that is one of my favorite songs! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Shiranai Atsune: As do I! Let us be friends!**

**Nasha Rei-kun: That sounds like it'd be interesting, but it wouldn't work with the style i'm using to write these stories. My style is more of using the song to provide the mood and general setting of the story, not having them do a performance. But, I think you should try your hand at writing something like that! I'd love to read it!**

**Blackr0s3: It's alright, we all get carried away and miss stuff sometimes, no biggie! As for your request, I'm having trouble understanding the song. The context and meaning behind the lyrics give me mixed signals. If you could explain it to me as best you could, I'll do my best to write it. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not very good at understanding certain songs ^^;.**

* * *

The Ballad of Rwby

Rwby is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth; I do not own anything, please support the official release.

Chapter 2: Can I?

'I hate dances…' Such were the thoughts of a blonde hunter-in-training. Ever since he was a kid, Jaune never liked dances. While some would hang out with their friends, others would partner up and dance. Jaune was one of the ones who sat in a corner and waited until it was over. It wasn't so much that he hated dancing, he was simply a bit awkward when it came to dancing or being asked to dance. So, here he was again, in the auditorium of Beacon Academy, sitting in a corner and waiting. He glanced around and caught glimpses of his friends chatting with each other, Ruby at the snack table, and Weiss rolling her eyes and sighing. How nice it must be, not having to worry about things like being socially awkward. Watching them, he noticed someone was missing. Where was Pyrrha? He figured she would have been one of the first ones to be asked to dance.

Pyrrha. Jaune could tell something was up with her for the past week. When they announced the dance the week before, she was quite roughly pulled away by most of team RWBY and Nora. He turned to ask Ren, but the quiet boy just shook his head, telling Jaune to let it be. When she returned, everything seemed normal so he didn't question it much. Probably just some 'girl talk' about what to wear and things of that nature. However, she did seem a bit off whenever they were alone.

"Jaune?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. Looking up, he saw his partner, her hand out in front of him. She looked amazing. So much so that he didn't register her question when she asked it. "Come again?" She smiled softly at him and repeated, "May I have this dance?" He blinked dumbly for a few seconds, and glanced around. Quite a few other male students behind her seemed disappointed or resentful. Some were even glaring at him. "Uh… huh?" Apparently, she took that as a 'yes' and grabbed one of his hands, standing him up, and leading him out onto the floor. He panicked. "P-Pyrrha!? I-I don't… I can't… I have no idea how to dance!" By the time he finished his rather weak protest, they had already made it to the middle of the floor. Turning around, Pyrrha moved his hands into position, a slow song just then starting to play. "Just follow my lead."

_~Take my hand… Take a breath…~_

Jaune tried shuffling around, doing his best to match Pyrrha and failing miserably. His eyes stayed glued to his feet, trying to make sure he didn't step on hers. He continued to do this until Pyrrha gently put her hand under his chin and lifted it up, chastising him gently, "Keep your eyes on mine. Trust me." He did trust her. She was his partner after all, so he nodded his head and began following her lead again.

_~Won't you promise me?~_

Surprisingly, he seemed to get better with every turn. The nervousness and awkwardness seemed to disappear, and was replaced by a sense of… right. This is where he should be, right here, dancing without a care or concern for anyone else but the girl he was dancing with. As always, however, a small seed of doubt sprouted within him. 'She's doing this because she's a great friend. This isn't anything special,' and, 'It was probably because I looked so pathetic sitting by myself,' and finally, 'What if she just pities me?'

"Stop that."

_~It's like catching lightning…~_

He blinked for a second, before he realized it was Pyrrha who had spoken. "Stop what?" Another series of turns. "I know that face. You're worried about something, aren't you?" It was that obvious huh? Well, he wasn't surprised. Pyrrha had been very good at reading people, so for someone like Jaune, who practically wears his heart on his sleeve, she could easily see through him. "It's just… you didn't have to do this. I was having fun watching everyone else. You didn't have to ask me to dance." She frowned, and Jaune almost tripped, "That's what you're thinking about? Jaune, I didn't ask because I thought you looked lonely or sad." Their dance resumed, almost like it had never stopped. "Huh?" Good one Jaune. Very eloquent. "All of last week I was a bit nervous about this dance." Woah, time out! Pyrrha Nikos, 4-time Mistral Regional Tournament champion and Pumkin Pete's Cereal box mascot, was nervous!? "You were nervous? About what?"

_~And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…~_

She sighed and they turned again, "Jaune, was there anyone you wanted to ask to this dance?" Wanted to? He never thought about it. As soon as the word 'dance' registered in his head, he just tuned it out. Dances never mattered to him, so why bother worrying about who to ask? Upon telling this to Pyrrha, she just nodded her head, "I thought so." Another turn, but this time, her hands shifted to the back of his neck. Is this how friends are supposed to dance? He coughed nervously, the close contact making him sweat a little, "So, you didn't answer my question?"

"I wanted you to ask me."

_~So, can I have this dance?...~_

"You…. What?" She wanted him to ask her to the dance? "Yes, Jaune. I wanted you to ask me. I waited all week, but nothing happened. So… I got tired of waiting, and asked you." His mind was frozen. Why ask him? "Have you still not figured it out?" Emerald eyes stared into Sapphire ones, waiting for an answer. Call it impulse, fate, the Great Lord Monty getting sick of watching them beat around the bush, whatever, but when his lips connected with hers, he could feel her smile, which felt kinda weird, but he rather enjoyed it. Neither one noticed that the song was over, that they were the only ones left on the floor, or that Yang could be seen handing Blake twenty lien with her palm against her forehead, laughing. Oddly enough, it wouldn't have mattered, this was their moment. Nothing was going to ruin it.

'I love dances…'

_~Can I have this dance?~_


End file.
